Sarah
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Alan Rickman falls in love with with a woman, who is broken hearted and betrayed by her ex boyfriend.


Sarah An Alan Rickman fanfic

This is rated M for Mild Verbal Violence, Strong Sexual Content and Some Strong Language.

Summary: Alan Rickman has finished a play at the Shakespeare Royal Theatre in London and he is also a member there as well, he looked at an American woman by the name of Sarah Robinson. Alan just could not take his eyes off of her. Sarah works on doing the props for the plays and theatres there.

Sarah Marie Robinson was born on May 30, 1976 in Lincoln, Nebraska. She graduated from High School in 1994 and went to College in Los Angeles to become involved into Show business of becoming an actress or a Production Designer. And now that she lives in London, England since she graduated from College in May of 1998. Sarah's favorite sport is Tennis and loves it ever since she was 5 years old. She was born gifted just like her mother was.

She has been living in London for 8 years since 1998.

Sarah's parents, William and Judith Robinson are still living in Nebraska. While Sarah is now living in London. Judith works as a Fashion Designer at and she also does home decorations and William works at a car dealership that builds Dodge and Chrysler cars.  
But Alan knows that Sarah has a boyfriend until she caught George with another good looking girl, kissing and making out. Sarah is broken hearted severely and after the incident had occurred that day, she has felt that people do not notice her, being left out of the picture from others, withdrawn, sadness and she needs to be loved by none other than Alan Rickman.

He and her best friend, Grace Smith are the only ones who notices her when Alan saw of what happened to her, he begins to concern for her and to fall deeply in love with Sarah and he would really stay with her as long as he lives. And so will she.

Chapter 1

It was the year of 2006, on February 25th, just 4 days after his 60th Birthday. Alan Rickman did a Play called 'Hamlet' and it was a perfect play inside the William Shakespeare Royal Theatre in London, England, United Kingdom. Before and during the theatre that Alan did that play, an American 29 year old woman named Sarah Marie Robinson, who did the Props to set up for the plays that Alan did. Sarah loved living in London and it's culture.

The owner and President of the William Shakespeare Royal Theatre was the name of Edward Gissing and his wife, Gloria, who was the directness and co-owner of that building.

Sarah watched Alan from behind the curtains and she was very amazed and loved of how The Alan Rickman had acted the role out of the words of the late William Shakespeare during the plays as she watched him do that role with his lovely deep baritone voice of his. Phenomenal.

Then after it was over and done, Alan walked over to the table where they had the coffee on and took a break and he had some coffee and as he did that, after he sipped his coffee, he turned his head to his right when he saw Sarah, helping her best friend, Grace Smith that she went to school with in Nebraska was putting away the props into the back room behind the curtain. Grace was an exchange student from London.

Sarah had a shoulder length thick brown hair and she was wearing a very beautiful small/medium tank top, sandaled 1 inch high heel shoes and a pair of Capri blue jeans and just underneath her shirt, she had a bra size of a 38D, just about as large as they could go. (Lol.) 1 thing that Alan did know was that he just could not take his eyes off of her, because she was so very beautiful to him into his eyes.

He wanted to have her and love her for the rest of his life as long as he lived. But Alan knew that Sarah had a boyfriend named George Norrington, so, he would have to wait and see what happens. They may never know what occurs.

After she got out of work, 10 long hours, Sarah had tried very hard to call her boyfriend like about 6 to 10 times and he never answered his cell phone. And it kind of dawned on her in realization that George was avoiding her lately. The last few days ago was when she asked him if he was going out to lunch with her and he promised her that he would, but when she got to the Cafe and waited for him there for lunch, he never came as he promised he would join her for a good hot lunch on a 1 good sunny afternoon.

It occurred to Sarah that she was beginning to feel of being very betrayed by George. She does not like that when he did that. She knew that something was up. Big time.

1 day, when Sarah walked down the sidewalk and into the Cafe, which was right near the Italian Restraunt. She sat down at a table and she was having some lunch of chicken soup and some soda right after she got out of work. She was exhausted when she worked long hours there, but, she made good money from working there, so she could pay her bills.

What she did not know as she came into the Cafe, was that she did not see Alan, who was sitting over on 1 of the stools having a turkey and cheddar cheese sandwich, reading a news paper and ice water along side with it when she walked by and she sat down, having some lunch.

Sarah looked up and she saw Alan as he looked at her, smiling and he waved at her in a very friendly greeting. Alan knew that she was a very good natured person like her Grandmother called her at that. He knew that she was from America. She was very compassionate and also concerned for others like her mother and father had taught her ever since she was a very little girl.

She smiled back at him and waved as well in the same friendly gestures and they went back to eating their lunch. There is no crime against friendly gestures. Nothing wrong at all what so ever.

A half an hour later, she was done eating her lunch and paid her bill. Sarah's soon to be ex-boyfriend, George walked into the Cafe with a very good looking woman in his arms. Sarah heard laughing and talking to someone as she minded her own business when she was reading a romance novel by Nicholas Sparks.

When she recognized George's laugh, she look up and saw the biggest shock of her life. Sarah saw her soon to be ex-boyfriend, snogging with another woman. Sarah was now way beyond pissed off at him and in distressed at that very moment. What George did was very unforgivable to Sarah and she will never forgive him for what he did to her. That was so not cool at all.

Alan was reading his news paper of the London Times of what was going in the world. He turned his head to look at her and frowned deeply when he noticed the reaction look on her face that she looked very distressed. Alan was now very concerned about Sarah. He turned his head to where she was looking at and he saw that George was kissing and hugging the other woman in his arms.

When Alan looked back at Sarah, he saw her tear flowing down her cheek and her bottom lip quivered. Like she was in shock, in which she was. He felt so much sympathy for her in her now conditioned state of a severe broken heart.

Sarah slightly shakily took out her cell phone from her coat pocket and called Grace. Her tears were now flowing freely all the way from her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. "Hello, Sarah. How are you?" Grace said over the phone.

"Grace, can you come and pick me up? I'm at the Cafe. I was just finished eating lunch." Sarah said in a very saddened broken voice, trying hard not to cry.

"You can tell me what happened when we ge to your apartment. I will be there in 10 minutes, sweetheart." After Grace said that, she hang up her cell. When ever Sarah sounded sad and distressed, Grace was always there to support her. She was like a sister to Sarah.

The other woman who was with George, looking up and saw Sarah crying in tears and looked at George confusingly. "George, sweetheart, who is that over there just 4 tables down from us? The woman asked. George looked up and saw his soon to be ex-girlfriend crying her eyes out. Uh oh. He is in hot water now. So busted now.

Sarah just could not bear to look at him anymore as when George and his now new girlfriend stood up and walked slowly to her as to not startle her. Alan was watching this. He wanted to kick his ass, beat the living shit out of him and talk some sense into him for what he did to Sarah, who had got up and get ready to leave.

When Sarah turned her head to her right, she looked at her now ex-boyfriend, so in distressed, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "George, how could you do this to me? You think that I'm that stupid to do a stunt like that? I thought that you loved and then now that I see that you don't. I know that you used me. I now realized how you did this. Stay the hell away from me and don't ask me for anymore favors, as of meaning of money. We are so definitely over." Sarah whispered dangerously low.

George was speechless, shocked and he did not know what to say. His silence have had gave Sarah enough of the answer. His new girlfriend broke the silence just moments later. "Madam, I am so sorry about all of this. I did not know that you both were together." The woman said, honestly in sympathy.

Just before George said anything in protest to the other woman, Sarah puts her hand to shut him up for a moment and she looked at the woman. "Ma' am, as of right now, George is no longer my boyfriend. And honey, you can have him because I'm so done with him." Sarah said politely, still with tears in her eyes, down her face.

And with that, Sarah walked out of the Cafe, leaving a stunned woman and George behind. George now felt so guilty for pulling a stunt likt that. Alan felt so horrible for her of what happened. He paid his bill for his lunch and he quickly walked out of the Cafe, so he could catch up with Sarah to just to make sure that she was all right.

About 10 minutes later while Sarah sat down on a bench, still in tears, a Mini Cooper came up to the sidewalk. It was her best friend, Grace, who came and picked Sarah up when she saw her sitting on the bench. Grace got out of the car and walked over to Sarah and sat down next to her on her right side.

When Grace saw her tears flowing down her face, she pulled Sarah into her arms as she softly cried her eyes out in her pain that she was now going through. She was so very broken.

Alan power walked 2 blocks down the side walk and he found Sarah into Grace's arms, crying her eyes out and he walked over to them and sat down on the bench on her left side of Sarah. Alan looked at Grace with pain in his eyes because he felt so bad for Sarah. "How is she, Miss Smith?" Alan asked gently in genuine concern.

Grace looked at him, smiled weakly and then looked down at Sarah and gently lightly nudged her to let her know that Alan was right next to her. Grace looked at Alan and she shook her head. "She is so broken hearted of what had happened, but she will tell you later though." Grace said. Sarah looked up at Alan, still with tears in her eyes. She felt so saddened and withdrawn, but the only 2 people that love and look out for her was Grace and Alan.

She sat up slowly a little bit and then leaned into Alan as he wrapped his arms around her firmly. He rested his head on top of her head as Sarah cried. She held onto him for dear life. Like life depended on it. And as of now, Alan began to fall deeply in love with Sarah. He will tell her how much he loved her and so will she.

"It is all right, I am here for you. I promise. You are not alone in this world. Shh." Alan said softly as he comforted her. He felt her pain as he continued to whisper comforting words into Sarah's ear as he continued to stroke her hair. Grace was so touched by his words as Alan held Sarah into his arms. She knew that 1 day, just 1 day that Alan and Sarah would begin to fall in love. Grace smiled to herself at the thought.

Grace sighed as she looked at Alan. She had an idea. "Mr. Rickman, I was wondering if you would like to come to Sarah's apartment to take care of her and can you also help me to get Sarah into my car?" Grace asked.

Alan smiled at this gladly, even though, he wanted so much to help and support Sarah. "Sure, I can help you to get her in your car and yes, Miss Smith, I would love to come to her apartment and take care of her." Alan smiled weakly as he helped Grace get Sarah off of the bench to get her into her car. When he opened the car door, Alan moved the passenger seat forward and he got into the back seat.

Grace's Mini Cooper was small, but it does have enough room. When Alan got into the back, he pulled the seat back and helped Grace to get Sarah get into the passenger side seat.

After Grace helped Sarah, she got into the driver's seat and they drove off towards Sarah's apartment.


End file.
